


May i have this dance?

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Patton needs to learn to dance somehow. So his friend Virgil suggests this coffee shop where there is a dance class held there by the instructor named Roman. Roman’s friend Logan often sits in the coffee shop as well, reading and not really paying much attention to anything else - untill Patton comes along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i had this idea like late at night and decided that i wanted to write it however stupid of a story it may seem. this part went quite well and im thinking of just continuing the story anyway but we’ll see how it goes ^^” I hope you like it!

Patton stood in front of the doors which lead into the coffee shop. Why was Patton here?

Well, one of his cousins was getting married and had invited him to go to the wedding. Seeing as his cousin enjoyed dancing, there was going to be a “dance party” if you will, being held after and everyone was most likely required to dance. Patton had no idea how to ballroom dance and had no skill in dancing anyways so he had decided that in order to not make a complete fool of himself, he needed to learn how to dance.

The shop he stood in front of was one he hadn’t really paid much attention to. He had seen it walking by but never really went in as it didn’t seem like his kind of coffee shop. However, when he had consulted his friend Virgil about finding somewhere to get dance lessons, Virgil had said that there were lessons someone ran for free in said shop each Saturday at 1pm. When Patton had asked how Virgil knew about it, he only got a shrug and “I heard about it a while ago but didn’t really care that much about it at the time.” When asked if he wanted to come too, Virgil declined saying he was busy. So, it was just Patton going then.

The shop didn’t look too bad from the outside, but when he opened the door – which made a small bell sound – he couldn’t help but be amazed/ there was a bookcase against the right-hand wall and there were 2 on his left which has a large-ish gap in the middle, giving way to a hall like space which had polished wooden flooring. The main part of the shop was lit with natural light nearly all the way through – the sun was strong that day so it was well lit. A lot of the tables had lamps on them – Patton guessed it was because it would help people read their book when it got darker. Many of the people sitting at the tables around the café had a book in hand and were reading while enjoying their drinks. Some were speaking to others on their tables or around them about their days, what they were going to do the next day, about their favourite books or about pretty much anything – though no one was overly loud like in some other coffee shops Patton had been into. The counter was at the back and baristas were chatting comfortably to customers as they made said customer’s order.

As Patton went slightly further into the shop – by a few steps – he noticed the bookcases which were separating the hall from the rest of the shop had gaps in their rows so that people would be able to look through and see what was going on if they so wished to. Overall, the shop gave off a relaxing vibe and Patton liked it.

A tap on his shoulder brought Patton out of his trance and he found someone standing in front of him. The man was in oddly formal attire – a black shirt with a blue tie and what looked like smart trousers as well. He adjusted his glasses and then spoke.

“Are you in need of any assistance?” he said to Patton.

“Uh- what?” Patton replied, slightly confused.

“You looked like you were lost or something. Would like any help?” the man repeated.

“Oh! I’m looking for this dancing class thing. My friend said they had one here…” Patton trailed off as he looked around a little.

“Oh, you must mean Roman’s dance classes. You are just in time, it starts in 10 minutes, and would you like me to introduce you?” he asked Patton.

“That would be great, thank you!” Patton was led by the man through the gap in the bookcases and into the hall – in which a group of people were already gathered.

“Roman!” the man called out and another man – who Patton guessed to be Roman – started walking towards the two. He looked quite muscular and he was – Patton noticed – only slightly taller than Patton himself. Roman’s hair seemed to be well taken care of and styled almost to perfection.

“What can I do for you two?” Roman asked.

“He was looking for your dance class. Seeing as I haven’t seen him in here before, I’m guessing he’s new?” he asked Patton the last part of the sentence.

“Uhh, yeah.” Patton nodded and the other man nodded in reply.

“Well, we always welcome newcomers. So, welcome! I’m Roman, nice to meet you!” Roman held his hand out for Patton to take, which he did and they shook hands.

“I’m Patton, and it’s nice to meet you too!” Patton smiled at Roman.

“I shall return to my book now.” The other man said.

“Oh, thanks again!” Patton said to him and got a mumbled “it was no problem” as the man walked back to his table and started his book again.

Just as he had, the clock struck 1pm.

“Rightio, perfect timing, come on, I’ll introduce you to the rest of my class and well get started, okay?” Roman asked as he led Patton over to the group in the middle of the hall.

“Okay!” Patton replied as he followed behind Roman smiling.

People seemed to be really nice around here, maybe learning to dance wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finnished part 2! its a little later posted than i would have liked but at least its finnally out. You guys seemed to like Part one which completely blew my mind - so thank you so much!!! i hope you like this chapter ^-^ (sorry it’s so long ^^”)

“Okay everyone,” Roman clapped once and the group came to stand in front of Roman listening to him. Patton stood beside Roman as he spoke. “We have someone new joining us! This is Patton.” Roman gestured to Patton who nodded and smiled.

“Yes, hello! I’m happy to meet you all!” he smiled as he spoke. He now noticed the group was made up of a variety of different people. There were people of different ages and different genders too. The eldest people here were probably those who were starting to – if not already – grow grey hairs. The youngest person was probably the teenager who rather reminded him quite a bit of Virgil, but he couldn’t really explain why.

“Excellent. Now, you all get into pairs while I explain to Patton how we do things, okay?” Roman asked the group which gave an affirmative, splitting off into partners. Someone started a radio up and started playing some music – Patton recognised it as Tchaikovsky’s “Swan lake waltz” – softly in the background.

“Right, so what we do, is we let people go at whatever pace of learning they wish. If they wish to have no assistance and just dance then by all means that’s fine. For those who are learning, some of the more experienced people help to teach as well as me. I go around and if anyone seems like they need assistance or they’re a complete beginner, I lend a hand and help.” Patton nodded as the enthusiastic instructor spoke. “people pair up usually in pairs depending on what they want to do and it usually works out fine but the odd occasion someone may need to partner up with someone else who may not be doing the same thing – after all, no one should be left without a partner – well that’s unless they want to do it on their own in which case that’s fine too. We do have a few rules though.” Roman said.

“What may they be?” Patton asked.

“Rule number 1: were here to have fun, this isn’t a competition, we do not see this as if there is a winner. Ruler number 2: treat others how you wish to be treated – I mean that one’s kinda just common sense and just being a good person in general. Rule 3: there is no ‘specific thing you should wear’ just wear what you are comfortable in, just as long as it’s not likely to catch on anything and/or cause an injury. No one likes getting hurt. And rule number 4 – and in my opinion the most important: be yourself, let your creativity run wild!” Roman gestured wildly with his arms. “Let your heart show through in your dance! Be who you are, it’s an extremely accepting environment here so don’t be afraid about who you are! Let it shine through and have confidence!” Patton was nodding eagerly at Roman who seemed to have come to the end of his little ramble. “So, are we clear on the rules?” Patton made a noise of agreement which Roman seemed pleased with.

He then led Patton over to a space in the hall which wasn’t occupied by people. He could see what Roman meant by people working together. There was a light atmosphere – helped by the classical music in the background – and everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves, even the teen who looked like the typical ‘edgy, emo teen’ – again reminding him of Virgil – was smiling and having a good time. Patton made a mental note to try and bring Virgil sometime, who knows – he may enjoy it. And it would be something possibly fun for him to actually do. Plus, it would get him out of the house for once, Virgil was so lazy these days he-

Patton’s thoughts were interrupted by Roman speaking again. He had his hands held behind his back and a straight posture. He reminded Patton rather of a prince actually with how he held himself and his personality from what Patton could tell of him so far.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you decide to come here today? It’s fine if you’d rather not say, I’m just a tad curious.” Roman asked Patton while smiling.

“Oh, my cousin is having this wedding and there’s this ‘ball’ thing after and I don’t really want to make a fool of myself. So I thought I’d try and learn how to dance. My friend told me about here so I decided to come and see what it was like.” Patton explained and Roman nodded.

“Well, were glad to have you here! Now, where to start…” Roman thought for a few seconds. When he had an idea, he snapped his finders and exclaimed “Aha! Let’s start with a basic waltz.” He grinned to Patton.

“Okay then!” Patton grinned in return.

“Let’s start with the basic steps.” Roman explained. “There are to parts, the male – lead – and the female – the Uhh, non-lead. Which part would you feel more comfortable in?” he asked Patton.

“Most likely the male part if that’s okay” Patton replied.

“Of course! Now the most well-known, and probably the easiest, would be the box step. As it says in the name, you step in a box shape formation. That’s if you’re staying in one place, but moving around will come later on” Roman said.

Patton decided it would be best to remove his cardigan as it may get in the way. “Is there anywhere I could put this?” he asked Roman as he held the cardigan.

“Oh sure, you can put it anywhere as long as it’s around the edge of the room.” Roman answered. Patton decided to place it on the floor along the longest wall which had many windows along it and then returned to Roman.

“Okay so here’s the basics of how to do it.” Roman said and then went on to explain the proper posture one should assume when doing it and how exactly to do the dance.

As the day went on, it was evident to Roman that Patton had next to no skill in the dancing department, but he didn’t mind. Some people just took a little longer to learn and that was perfectly fine.

After a few hours of learning and dancing, the class was coming to an end. Patton had managed to – with Roman’s help – learn the basic steps to the waltz and managed to – sort of – have the correct posture for it too – though he found his arms got tired quite quickly. Although he was at this stage dancing without a partner, it was fine as he was still learning and Roman said that he would be able to do it with a partner soon.

“Okay, well, that’s it for today, I hope you all had fun and a great time and I hope to see you again next week. Have a good rest of your weekend all!” Roman announced to people in the hall and they started getting ready and leaving. As they left they said a quick thanks to Roman for another amazing time in which Roman replied with ‘it was no problem’, a thanks for them coming and a charming smile too.

Patton gathered his cardigan and put it back around his shoulders as he spoke to Roman, saying thank you for teaching him and that he would definitely try to come next week.

“It was no trouble, it’s what we’re here for.” He smiled. “Oh yeah, might i be able to get some of your details? So that I can let you know of any information you may need to know regarding classes in the future.”

“Oh, sure!” Patton answered and then gave his details to Roman who then thanked Patton.

“Well, I guess I should shoot off now, thank you again for today, it was really fun!” Patton said as he got ready to leave. Roman said his goodbyes back to Patton too.

When Patton neared the café he saw the man who had helped his earlier and said a quick “Bye!” to him and waved with a smile. He got a wave and a small goodbye back. He left feeling happy and excited for the next week.

That evening he found himself practicing what he’d learnt from Roman, excited for the next week to come so he’d be able to go back and learn more. At first it may have seemed a bad thought, but now Patton was really glad he decided to go. He’d have to remember to thank Virgil again next time he saw him.

—————

When Patton had first entered the shop, Logan didn’t really pay that much attention, but he was slightly curious as to why he was there as he didn’t seem the type to be in a shop like this – after all it was basically half a library. He found himself looking out of the corner of his eye as to see how the other man was doing as he seemed to just be standing there looking around.

After he decided that it had been longer than people usually stood there for, Logan went up and asked if Patton needed any help. The man didn’t seem to know what to do with himself and looked as if her were looking for something or someone.

From a closer perspective, Logan thought Patton looked – and acted from the way he spoke and acted based on what little interaction they had – kind of more like a child. He dressed rather more informally than Logan with a light blue polo with a grey cardigan tied around his shoulders and beige trousers, he looked like a ‘dad’ kind of character, and it wouldn’t surprise Logan if he were indeed a dad. In Logan’s opinion he was almost too cheery, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

When Patton mentioned Roman’s classes, he was more than happy to help guide Patton in the right direction – even if he may not have shown it. The cheery man seemed, well, cheery, excited almost. Logan didn’t really understand why, it was just a dance class, sure it may be the other’s first time going, but was it really that needed to be so happy about it? Or just that happy in general, but Logan wasn’t really one to judge. Besides, Patton was kind of refreshing to Logan with how lively he was.

Once he’d offered his help with Patton, he decided to return to his book – it was ‘The Murder of Roger Ackroyd’ by Agatha Christie. While he had read it numerous times before, he still enjoyed it and if he did happen to run out of things to read, he tended to turn to reading that book instead.

As the afternoon progressed, he found himself occasionally glancing over to where Patton was. He looked very concentrated in what he was doing – even though he had, what looked like, no skill in dancing at all, he was somehow managing to follow the instructions given to him. After a while, the glances were more often and for slightly longer. Logan didn’t really know why he was looking over at Patton, he put it down to ‘checking up on him and seeing if he was okay seeing as Roman could be too much sometimes’ but was that really all it was? Well it had to be all it was, what else could it have been?

As the day drew closer to an end, Logan found he hadn’t finished his book – which was a rather rare occurrence for him as he usually did finish – and that the class was finishing up and people were starting to head home. He saw Patton gather his cardigan and replace it around his shoulders, talking to Roman at the same time. After hearing a goodbye from Patton to Roman, he saw him heading towards the café and thus the door.

When Patton passed him, said a merry ‘Bye!’ and waved at Logan, he found himself giving a wave back and with the sound of the door’s bell, he was gone.

He didn’t really know why or how, but part of him kind of wanted to see Patton again. Deciding that it was ridiculous to think that as he’d only just met him and they hadn’t really talked much, he returned to his book until Roman came up to him, sad a ‘grand’ farewell and then left too.

Logan decided that he should probably leave too as it was getting late. As he left the coffee shop, he once again found himself thinking back to Patton. Maybe he would see Patton next week. Maybe he wouldn’t.

But he did know that he hoped he would end up meeting the man again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh hey, sorry this part came out slightly later than i would have wanted - i had school start up again and i kinda lost a bit of creativity to start this again but yeet here it is :) i hope you like it - please do let me know if there are any errors as i havent re read through it as i wanted to get it out as soon as i could and word can only do so much ^-^” but yeah i hope you enjoy this :)

The next week seemed like it went on forever – everyday seeming as if it would never end and it would be ages until Patton would be able to go back there. But somehow, it was Saturday – finally – and Patton found himself outside the shop once again.

During the week – in his spare time – he often found himself practicing what he’d learnt from the previous session. Albeit he wasn’t that great at it, but Patton still made an effort to try his best at it when he gave it a go. And while he would need quite a bit more practice, he wasn’t as bad as he used to be before.

This week, Patton thought he’d come earlier than when the class actually started – so that he’d be able to take a proper look around the shop as last time he didn’t really get to look closely. He went inside the café and went straight to the counter to order a drink while he waited. Patton ordered a coffee and as it was being made, he let his eyes drift among the customers whom were sitting at tables. The bookcases – on closer inspection – held a wide variety of books. Some were for kids, some were more mature, some were on cooking and some were on gardening, some fiction and some non-fiction. They really had a wide range here. Around some of the tables were chairs and around others – in more comfy places in the room, were beanbags and cushions for people who’d rather chill out than sit on a chair. It gave the place a warm feeling – and it wasn’t just because it was colder than usual outside and they had heaters on inside. It felt like a place where everyone could just relax. Patton hadn’t really seen Virgil the past week so he’d have to again remember to thank him and again invite him to come along to the class one time. He had noticed last time that the lights were not bright white lights, but more warm colours which added to the warmer feeling of the place – now, as it was midday, the sun was shining through the shop which made it almost feel as if it were summer.

Patton then saw after glancing around the rest of the shop, the man from last week who had helped him, sitting alone at the table next to the window of the shop. The light from outside somehow made it look as if he were glowing almost. Patton received his coffee – which he had ordered in a take-away cup for more ease in looking around – and walked over to the man.

“Hello!” Patton greeted him cheerily and the man looked up from his book.

“salutations.” He replied to Patton.

“May I sit here?” Patton asked, gesturing to the chair next to the other man.

“Uh- yeah, sure.” He answered and Patton sat down in the empty chair, put the book he’d picked up from one of the shelves in front of him and stared out the window.

“Thank you.” Patton said as he sat down. “My names Patton, nice to meet you, even if it is technically our second meeting.” Patton introduced himself and game a small laugh when he finished.

“I’m Logan, and likewise.” Logan said in reply.

On closer looking, Patton could see more details of the other that he may not have previously seen. He was, like last time, wearing a black shirt with a different blue tie, but tie all the same. The light shining in form the windows made him look attractive to Patton – if you could call it that. His hair fell over the top of his glasses, which Logan adjusted which made the hair go back into place, and it made him look pretty. He had brown eyes – much like Patton did – and, while the rest of his face may not have shown much emotion, Patton could see a kind of glint in them – though he wasn’t sure what kind it was.

Logan returned to his book and sipped his drink – which Patton had guessed to be coffee due to the darker colour of the liquid (and from what he could tell it smelled like coffee too). Patton picked up his own book and thought he’d start reading it. The book he’d picked up was apparently a book on different breeds of dog. He opened the book and started to read. They both sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Patton decided to make conversation with Logan.

“That’s a uh- a nice book you got there! What’s it about?” he asked Logan who showed Patton the cover, which showed that it was a book on astronomy. “Ah cool! Do you like space then?”

“Yeah, I guess it’s something I’ve always like really.” Logan shut him book and faced Patton as he spoke, not much emotion showing except for a faint smile.

“Oh? When do you think you were first interested in it?” Patton replies, interested in what Logan was saying.

“I think it became one of my interests when I was a child, but when I got older it became one of my larger hobbies. So it’s been something I have loved for quite a while.” Logan still had the small smile as he spoke.

“Do you know a lot about space then? I only really know the basics – things like the solar system and the things we learnt in school” Patton sipped his coffee and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I would say I know quite a bit.” Logan replied and adjusted his tie – why he was wearing a tie, Patton hadn’t the slightest clue, but it did make him look more professional and almost like a teacher.

The two then spent the rest of the time before Patton’s class talking about space. Patton half focused on what he was saying, and half focused on how Logan’s face lit up as he talked, rather animatedly, about black holes and how it is possible for 2 to merge if they were spinning in the right directions, else one would be ‘slingshotted’ far away.

—————

Their conversation had started to die down when Roman entered rather grandly.

“Good afternoon!” he announced when he say Logan, and Patton, sitting at the table. “Might I ask what you can calculator watch are doing?”

“Calculator… watch…?” Patton repeated slowly to himself and looked at Logan.

“He tends to come up with silly nicknames.” Logan informed Patton.

“He has a name.” Roman interjected to Logan. “Anyways, what were you two doing? I didn’t think you were one for socialising?” He looked over to Logan who seemed to be thinking his answer over for a second.

“Well, he came over and started talking to me and it went from there.” Logan stated.

“Yeah! We’ve been talking about space!” Patton smiled at Logan and Roman.

“Oh? I hope he didn’t bore you then!” Roman messed Logan’s hair up a little, which the other didn’t seem pleased about at all, and quickly fixed it.

“Oh no, not at all!” Patton replied. “It was actually quite interesting if I’m honest.”

Logan’s eyes widened ever so slightly and smiled very slightly when he heard this – as if shocked - but looked away quickly and removed the smile. However, Roman did manage to see it and was slightly intrigued. It wasn’t everyday his friend smiled at someone he didn’t know, and let alone let them share his table. Roman had a sudden thought but wasn’t sure if it was correct, so, he’d just have to test out his theory then.

“Hmm, would you mind me sitting with you guys for a while? I got here a little early.” When Logan nodded and Patton said he didn’t mind, Roman pulled up a chair and sat at their table. “Wonderful. Now I know I haven’t known you for long Patton, so I was wondering if you could tell me some things about yourself – so I can get to know you better. I regard everyone who comes here as a friend, and especially those in my class, so I just felt like I should get to know you a little more.” Roman spoke to Patton but kept an eye out for Logan’s reactions.

“Oh sure!” Patton responded cheerily. “What would you like to know?”

“Anything really.” Roman shrugged and smiled.

“Well… I’m an only child so no siblings, I work at an animal rescue centre during the week, I’m more of a cat person than a dog person, but dogs are still adorable too! More of a coffee than a tea person but I also like hot chocolate so I guess that’s there too. I often get referred to as the ‘Dad friend’” Roman chuckles at this to himself – Patton did seem like the kind of person who would be a dad kind of person. “Oh yeah, I often bake and usually do it with my friend Virgil!” Roman had been listening intently before, occasionally noticing Logan’s slight interest in what Patton was saying, but that name rung in his mind.

“Virgil?” Roman repeated – where had he heard that name before? He was sure he’d heard it before…

“Oh! He’s one of my closest friends, he’s the one who actually told me about this place! He doesn’t really like going out that often but one day I shall drag him down here.” Patton chuckled.

Seriously… where had Roman heard that name before, it sounded familiar. Unless – no it couldn’t have been him, that was years ago. And it most likely isn’t the same person. After all, it is more than likely that there is more than one Virgil, right?

Roman quickly put these thoughts ideas aside and carried on with the conversation. Patton said a few other things about himself, all the while smiling. He really was a happy guy wasn’t he? Roman also noticed Logan’s glances over the top of his book which he’d gone back to ‘reading’. He saw that when Patton seemed to be talking animatedly about something, Logan would stare – but not in the bad way. Roman had known Logan for a long time now, He could see what was going on. Although Logan didn’t seem to realise yet – he’d have to change that later on once he was 100% sure about it.

The time went by and soon enough it was time for the dance class to begin, Roman bid Logan a farewell and walked off towards the hall – people had already started gathering there. Patton gave a goodbye too – saying that they’d ‘catch up another time’. He didn’t miss Logan’s expression when Patton turned and walked over to Roman.

Logan returned to his book and his coffee – seeming as if their little conversation hadn’t happened, but Roman knew – or at least he theorised – about how Logan felt, and he was determined to act on it.

But it all needed time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i managed to write part 4 in an okay time! i guess i just wanted to get to writing part 5 as thats when things happen and im gonna enjoy writing it. sorry the end of this part is a little bad - i really wasnt sure on how to end it so i just went with whatever and yeah. i hope it’s okay :)

The lesson was much the same as the previous one, Roman giving Patton a few tips after seeing how he had done with what he’d done last time. Then, he decided that it would be good for Patton to try with a partner and after getting one of the more experienced people to go and help those others who may need some help, he ended up being Patton’s dance partner for the afternoon. Patton found himself occasionally stealing glances over to where Logan was sitting, sometimes managing to catch his eye but both turned away quickly once they realised. Logan found himself also often looking over and watching Patton. Roman obviously saw this happening between them and made a vow to help the two realise their feelings.

“So, what do you think of Logan?” Roman asked as he and Patton practiced the footwork.

“Oh- I think he’s a pretty swell guy! He seems pretty interesting to me, and- sorry!” Patton apologised when he went wrong with the steps, which Roman replied with a reassuring ‘it’s okay’. “He seems like the kind of you who just absorbs himself in books and is very ‘down to earth’” Patton smiled and glanced over to Logan, but soon brought his attention back to the footwork.

“Hmm, yeah. I mean I’ve known him for years now, and he does tend to take some things pretty literally.” Roman chuckled. “He’s also pretty serious and says he ‘doesn’t tend to have emotions’ but he does really. He just says that he doesn’t, but he does. If you get to know him, you see that they’re there, just a little hidden sometimes.” He spoke to Patton who thought about this and smiled – if a little sadly.

“He sounds like the kind of person who’d get along with Virgil.” Patton said.

Again that name. Roman didn’t let it distract him this time. “You’ll have to try and bring him along someday then, I would like to meet this Virgil.” He smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll try and drag him down. Someday. I think he’d like here anyways.” Patton replied, he seemed to be getting the hang of the footwork now.

For the rest of their time, they made a little small talk – sharing a little more about themselves. There were still glances between Logan and Patton every now and again which Roman smiled at.

The time seemed to go so quickly and soon enough it was the end again – and thus time to leave.

Patton gathered his things and said his goodbyes to Roman, who smiled and waved him goodbye from across the room where he stood talking to someone else. Patton also went and said goodbye to Logan who faintly smiled at Patton as he went, saying goodbye too, in response to the ‘see you next week!’ he got from the cheery man.

Patton had planned to meet up with Virgil later that week and was excited to tell him about it, and boy did he have quite a bit to say.

—————

It was Wednesday and Virgil had the day off seeing as the manager couldn’t make it in on that day. He got ready for the day, in which around lunch time he would be meeting up with Patton for a coffee and maybe a sandwich at the coffee shop they usually went and stopped by – and it wasn’t the one Virge worked in.

He hadn’t bothered to get up earlier than he needed to, so about half an hour before he needed to get there for, he got up and got dressed. It would take around 10 minutes to walk to the shop, so that left around 15 minutes to eat and get ready and leave after he had gotten dressed.

He didn’t bother to eat breakfast – or would it be considered lunch at this time? – as he’d most likely be having something with Patton. Virgil gathered his keys, wallet, phone and a few other things he needed and yanked his hoodie on. He’d had it for ages, and while some people may think it a little strange for the purple patches on it, he found it comforting and that’s all he really cared about. He left the apartment, double checked he had everything, double checked the door was locked and eventually made his way to the meeting place he and Patton had agreed on.

It didn’t take him long to get there and he found Patton already inside with a table. When Patton saw Virgil he smiled and waved enthusiastically. Gosh Patton really could draw attention to himself sometimes – but Virgil didn’t seem to mind, as it was Patton after all.

He ordered himself a coffee and a sandwich and sat back down with Patton – who had said he’d just arrived and just ordered himself a hot chocolate himself.

“So, how have you been? Work been okay?” Patton asked after the initial greetings were said.

“Yeah, I guess. Been a little busy this week but not too stressful I guess. Ash was still as stupid as ever – he somehow managed to ‘accidentally’ use Julie’s mug instead of his own which caused her to go on a never ending speech to all of us about ‘how it was her mug and we should know better than to touch her much because its hers and no one touches her stuff and there was a rule about it and he should have known’” he said mocking her high pitched voice. “Like ugh, I really hate Ash sometimes, he just did it to piss Julie off because of their stupid breakup or whatever.” Virgil finished his mini rant, which Patton had nodded along to, and drank his coffee.

“Sounds like that was a bit of a chore. I hope it wasn’t too bad.” Patton responded”

“Eh, it was whatever… Anyway, did you go to that place I said about?” Virgil asked.

“Oh! Yes I did actually! It was great! I just waltzed in there and everything went fine.” Virgil groaned at Patton’s pun. “The instructor’s nice! His name’s Roman-“

Virgil nearly choked on the sip he had of his coffee. Roman? No. No no. It’s not that dude. The one from then. There was no way. There is more than one Roman after all.

“You okay kiddo?” Patton asked a little worriedly. Virgil put his thoughts aside and said he was fine and for Patton to carry on with whatever he was saying.

“Well… It has been really fun! I’ve learned how to do a basic box step so far! That’s progress! And everyone else there is really nice, so is Logan…” Patton trailed off when he said that and smiled. Virgil was intrigued about who this ‘Logan’ was now.

“Logan?” Virgil pushed.

“Oh, he’s the guy who helped me on the first time I went, and on Saturday we spoke again and got to know each other a little too. He’s really nice, though I don’t think many other people see that as when I first met him he seemed too neutral – almost as if he didn’t have any emotions but I had a feeling he did and when we talked they were shown. He’s… pretty nice looking too…” Patton admitted a little quietly, and Virgil felt his eye brow raising at this. Was it possible that Patton liked this guy?

“Hey Virgil?”

“Mmhmm.”

“How do you know if you like someone?” Patton asked.

Once again, Virgil nearly choked on his drink.

“No way… you like him don’t you?” Patton looked away a little embarrassed. “Oh my god, you do.”

“… I mean… maybe…?” Patton looked back to Virgil who was grinning.

“Okay, I need to meet this man. Who is he, where does he live, where can I find him. I swear if he dares hurt you I will personally commit and take full responsibility for his murder.” Virgil said and sat forward in his chair.

“Calm down Virgil, he’s been there for the past 2 Saturdays I’ve been – I’m thinking he spends his afternoon there, and I don’t even know him that well.” Patton explained.

“Well, do you at least have his number?”

“…no,” Patton replied. “I can’t just ask him for it, I barely know him yet!”

“Fine then, get to know him a little more and then ask. I would say I’d ask for you, but my social anxiety is in the way of that so I doubt I can be of any help my friend. Besides this is something you need to do.” Patton nodded in understanding.

“Yeah I guess so.”

There was a lull in the conversation as they both drank their respective drinks and ate their lunch.

“Hey I have an idea.” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “You should come along some time!”

“Uh- Wh- why?” Virgil stuttered.

“Well, it seems like a place you may enjoy, it’s quite relaxing, the people there are all super nice and if you didn’t want to dance, then you could always just sit in the coffee shop and read! Besides, Roman seems quite keen to meet you.” Patton tried to persuade Virgil.

“H- He does?” Oh no, this couldn’t turn out well if it was the same Roman. If it wasn’t then it could all be just fine and dandy, but if it was… Virgil didn’t really want to think about that.

“Yeah! And I think you may also like Logan too! He seems like the kind of person you’d get along with.”

“Hmm… I don’t know Patton, it doesn’t really seem like my kind of thing…” Virgil started but when he saw Patton’s face start to fall into a sad frown, he continued. “But-” Patton looked up. “- I may be willing to try, just as long as you will be sure to be there, and that I will be able to leave if I wish to. And-” he paused. “-you have to buy me a coffee too.” 

“Deal! Aaaa I’m excited for you to come!” Virgil shrugged as Patton beamed at him. He really would need to prepare for this new adventure – who knows what it would be like. But at least Patton would be there through it – he knew when Virgil need a break or an escape and somehow always knew what he needed. And that was something he cherished and was extremely grateful for.

“I can’t come this Saturday – as I have to cover for Ash, I still don’t know why I do this for that idiot. I guess I’m free – not this Saturday but the one after.” Virgil replied.

“Wonderful! And thank you again for suggesting this place ! Like really, thank you!” Patton thanked and Virgil just shrugged and said that it was fine.

They both arranged to meet up the Saturday after the next and decided to meet half an hour before it started – so Virgil could have a good look around the place and become more comfortable there too.

Virgil had an apprehensive feeling about the whole thing – but then again, what could go wrong? Quite a lot actually according to his brain but he didn’t show his concerns to Patton and they continued their drinks and when they had both finished, they parted ways and got on their ways to their homes.

Patton certainly seemed happy about the whole thing, so he should be too, or at least try and look forward to it. I mean, hey, he would be getting a free coffee out of it anyways, so that’s something to look forward to at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, one sided analogical(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO fianlly got htis part done! sorry if its a bit badly written - i just wanted to write this as soon as possible and somehow managed to write it all in a day! the last part of this part was fun to write and while the dialogue may have been a bit annoying to write cuz _characterization_ but yeah i managed to get through it eventually. i hope its okay ^-^”

Once again, Patton thought he’d go around half an hour earlier than due, maybe he’d get to sit with Logan again. He went in, got his drink – which was this time a hot chocolate – and saw that Logan was sitting at the same table as the previous week.

“Hello!” Patton smiled as he walked over to Logan.

“Good afternoon.” Logan smiled a little, Patton saw this and felt a sudden twisting feeling in his gut which made his face heat a little.

“Would you mind me sitting with you again? All the other tables are occupied.” Patton said – it was true, the shop was rather busy today.

“I do not mind at all.” Logan replied and Patton sat down.

It didn’t take long for them to start talking, this time starting off about space but diverting into talking about poetry. Logan apologised saying ‘you’re probably not interested anyways…’ but Patton encouraged him to keep talking as it was interesting, and also Patton liked to see Logan talk about something he loved. He seemed happy when he did and Patton wasn’t going to lie – it was kind of cute.

Roman arrived at around 12:50pm and the 3 all talked together, like they had the last week. When it became 1:00pm, Patton and Roman both made their way over to the hall, leaving Logan to read and drink his coffee. When they entered, something in the corner happened to catch Patton’s eye.

“I didn’t know there was a piano here.” He commented.

“Yeah, we just got it in a couple of days ago actually. A friend of mine wanted to get rid of it and I spoke to the guy who runs this place to see if we could put it in the hall here – because sometimes live music is amazing and better to dance to than a stereo. Anyways, he agreed and so here it is!” Roman smiled.

“It really fits in with the whole uh- aesthetic of the place!” Patton replied.

“Indeed it does! Ah, it’s simply fantastic, and it’s in tune too! Practically perfect in every way.” Patton’s mouth opened slightly, grinning.

“Do you by any chance like Disney?!” Patton exclaimed and wasn’t really surprised by the answer from the dramatic man.

“Why of course! Disney is my JAM!”

“I prefer Crofters.” The two heard Logan shout at them.

“Yeah Logan, I already know your obsession with Crofters!” Roman shouted back at Logan and Patton giggled.

“Anyways.” Roman cleared his throat and clapped. “Let’s get started.”

Their time went smoothly like it had done in the previous times. Patton had been practicing with Roman until he went off to help others and he left Patton to practice with a lady named Valerie. She was very kind and seemed to be among the more experienced of the people there. While practicing they did talk a little, and Patton learned that Valerie was one of Roman’s friends and had been for quite some time. She helped Patton a lot and was very nice and didn’t mind when he either messed up or wasn’t sure on something. Patton would say they became friends – if one could become friends in that shorter period.

Soon enough, the time was up and people had started to leave. Patton walked over to Roman as he remembered that Virgil would be coming the next week.

“Oh, hey there Patton!” Roman greeted.

“Heya! I just thought I’d say that I’m hoping to bring Virgil along with me next week.” Patton smiled, “It took a bit of convincing but I managed to get him to come.”

“Well, it will be certainly interesting to meet him! The more the merrier here, everyone’s welcome.” Roman replied, surprised that ‘Virgil’ would actually be coming the next week, he seemed to be a tough one for Patton to convince.

“Mmhmm, well I gotta get going, I will see you next week, and I shall bring Virge with me. See ya!” Patton said as he walked out to the door.

“Bye Logan! See you next week! Also, Virgil will be coming, would you like me to introduce you guys?” Patton asked.

“I think this shall be… interesting. Why not? I shall be looking forward to be seeing you- and Virgil, next week.” Logan finished the sentence rather quickly but hoped Patton didn’t notice – which he didn’t seem to.

“Okay, well, see you then, then!” Patton said and left the shop, excited for the next week again.

—————

All of a sudden it was Saturday and Virgil was nervous, he’d have to go out and actually meet people for once. That didn’t seem appealing to him at all. Getting up from the chair he was sitting in with a sigh, he grabbed his hoodie and other things and made his way out, making sure to shoot Patton a text that he was on his way.

It didn’t take him long to get there – around 25 minutes to be exact – and he found Patton waiting outside. He seemed to be rocking back and forth on his heels, looking around. Was he looking for Virgil? Most likely. He made his way across the road to the shop front and waved a little when Patton spotted him and waved enthusiastically. However much he may hate being in public, he’d do it for Patton, and that’s why he was at the shop.

“Heya Virge!!!” Patton called out to him. Why was Pat always so energetic this early in the mor- oh it was afternoon… still he was so energetic, Virgil wondered where he got all the energy from sometimes.

“Heya.” Virgil replied, taking his headphones off which he’d worn while he walked down there.

“I’m so glad you could make it! I’m sure it will be tons of fun, you still wanna do this?” Patton checked with Virgil.

“Uh- yeah, well I’m here anyway, so might as well…” He replied.

“Fantastic! Well then, let’s head in! I wanna introduce you to Logan.”

“Oh the guy you’re crushing on?” Virgil teased, which gained him a playful hit on the arm from Patton who seemed to have gone slightly red. “What? You said you liked him.”

“Yes but- Oh never mind, let’s just go in.” Patton said, grabbed Virgil’s hand and dragged him inside.

Well, the shop certainly was interesting. Virgil found to really like the place, it just seemed relaxing, the amount of books, the smell of coffee – while he may have been used to it, they obviously used a different brand here and it was better quality judging by the smell. He turned around once – having a face of amazement, before turning back to Patton and masking that.

“It’s… okay… I guess.”

Patton knew how Virgil was with showing certain things, but he knew the darker of them liked the place already.

“I’m glad you think so.” Patton beamed. “Let’s go order.”

“Don’t forget you owe me a free coffee.” Virgil reminded.

“Oh yeah, come on lets join the queue!”

The two of them queued and ordered their drinks – Virgil going with a black coffee and Patton going with a hot chocolate again.

 _I wonder who this Logan person is, what does he look like?_ Virgil thought to himself.

Patton dragged him over to a table by a window where a man sat who was reading. He wore a blue tie – a bit weird but Virgil wasn’t one to judge – and seemed to be in formal dress, or at least smart clothing. But _holy shit._ He look amazing to Virgil. The man’s face made something happen in Virgil’s heart and he couldn’t really explain it. _He looked like one of the hottest guys he’d seen._ How was it possible for someone to look like that? The way the sunlight hit him in the perfect way, illuminating his features and made him look so peaceful. Virgil couldn’t explain it but he sure as heck knew he liked this dude.

“Logan!” He heard Patton call out. The man looked up from his book and smiled over at the two. _That smile. Jesus Christ it was amazing._ But wait…

… Logan…

… Fuck…

He felt himself being dragged towards the man name Logan. Virgil didn’t think he could feel so much at once.

“Hello Patton, is this the Virgil you spoke of?” Logan asked. Patton had spoken about him?

“Indeed it is! Logan, this is Virgil, Virgil this is Logan!” Patton introduced them.

Logan stuck out his hand and Virgil shook it like he was supposed to.

“Nice to meet you.” Logan said to Virgil, adjusting his glasses.

“Uh- Y-yeah, n-nice to meet you t-to.” Virgil stuttered in reply. God, why did he have to be so nervous at the worst of times.

They all sat around Logan’s table, and talked for a bit. Virgil didn’t really contribute much - he was too busy trying to calm his heart and breathing, he really wasn’t used to talking to new people. While he didn’t say much, the other two didn’t seem to mind much as they did try to include him but were okay if he didn’t want to join in. he often found himself shrinking into his hoodie but Patton’s reassuring little pats on his arm kept him from panicking and helped keep him vaguely calm.

But wait, if this was Logan… then this must be the guy Patton likes…

Virgil was conflicted. While he knew Patton liked this guy, Virgil also knew that he may like the guy too. This wasn’t going to end well…

Virgil was brought out of his thoughts as he saw that both Patton and Logan were staring at him.

“Virge, you okay?” Patton asked in a soft voice.

“Uh- yeah, just spaced out I guess…” Virgil replied to Patton.

“I was just saying how your hoodie was an interesting design. While it may not be common, it certainly suits you.” Logan commented. While Virgil had expected him to call the jumper ‘weird’ or ‘stupid’ he wasn’t expecting that.

“T-thanks…” He replied a little shy.

They kept the small talk up until around 1:50pm.

“Ooh! Roman should be here soon!” Patton exclaimed, and Logan shut his book.

“Oh… okay…” Virgil replied. Was he ready to meet this ‘Roman’? No. was he going to anyway? Probably.

“Yes, he usually arrives around this time. He should indeed be here soon.” Logan repeated.

The bell to the shop sounded and Virgil’s breath caught.

—————

“Good aftern-” Roman stopped mid-sentence as he saw who was sitting with Patton and Logan.

Time seemed to stand still for Virgil and Roman as they looked at each other. Both tensing up visibly.

“Oh hey Ro-” Patton stopped himself as he saw Virgil and Roman staring at each other rather tensely.

There was a moment of silence.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!” Roman shouted at Virgil. This caused many of the people in the shop to stop their conversations to see what was going on. It wasn’t everyday Roman started shouting at someone. Even the people who were already in the hall were peering around the corner to see what was going on.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!?!” Virgil leapt out of his chair, shouting back at Roman.

“EXCUSE YOU, BUT I ACTUALLY DO STUFF HERE!!!” Roman shouted back defiantly. Oh he was not pleased.

“Patton please don’t tell me this is the guy-” Virgil looked at Patton and knew the answer.

Both Logan and Patton were extremely confused at how the two knew each other.

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS. I WILL NOT DO THIS IF PRINCY IS THE ONE RUNNING IT.” Virgil shouted to Patton.

“Hey, Virgil calm down-” Patton tried.

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE VIRGIL, YOU’RE THE ONE PATTON WAS GONNA BRING” Roman was shocked.

“NO SHIT! WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU’D AT LEAST REMEMBER MY NAME ASSHOLE.” Virgil shot back.

“UUGGHH JUST SHUT UP!” Roman complained.

“THAT’S IT, I’M LEAVING.” Virgil stormed towards the door, glaring at Roman all the way.

Patton caught Virgil’s arm. “Could one of you please explain what is going on here?!” He asked both of them.

“Yeah, why don’t you explain what’s going on Princey.” Virgil said, an edge to his voice.

“If you expect me to explain, you’d better explain with me!” Roman said to Virgil, with an equal edge to his voice.

Patton dragged Virgil, who resisted at first but when he realised he wasn’t going to get away from this one, out up less of a fight. Logan dragged Roman over too. They all sat around Logan’s table, Roman and Virgil at a diagonal, so as to try and prevent fighting, but it didn’t stop Virgil’s glares at Roman.

“Right then. You both calmed down now?” Patton asked them sternly. They both didn’t answer. “I’ll take that as a yes then. Let’s start from scratch. What the heck was that and how the hell do you two know each other.” He questioned, slightly angry because of the eruption that happened moments ago, but also wanting to know the answers. Logan was there to help him to try to keep the conflict to a minimum – if there were to be any.

Virgil and Roman both stared at each other – but not a pleasant kind of stare for each, Virgil’s was more one of venom, and Roman’s was one of distaste.

When they did speak though, they said it in unison almost.

“High school.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, i am so sorry this one came out so late! i wrote the first bit and then didnt really get around to writing the rest. But hey! it’s finally here! Im’m so sorry for the wait! I hope it’s okay ^-^ Also, the parts after this will focus mainly on Roman and Virgil’s past, and thus they will be set then, so if its unclear then a more detailed explanation will come after :) Also, sorry this part is so long, i apologise;;;

There was a silence between the 4.

It seemed to go on for a good few minutes and it didn’t seem like either Roman or Virgil were going to speak again.

“Okay… so… what happened…? How’d you meet?” Patton asked.

Virgil sighed.

Looks like it was time to go back and remember all that went on. No time like the present for bringing back times which would rather be forgotten right?

“Might as well start from the beginning.” Roman paused. “Are we gonna do this now? Or like we could meet up for a coffee- I guess we’re doing this now then. One sec.” He stood and walked over to the group in the hall, quickly saying something about one of the others running the session that week as he had just become unable to do it. He then walked back to Patton, Virgil and Logan, and sighed as he sat back down.

“Do we have to do this here? Couldn’t we like go to a park or something? There’s too many people here…” Virgil shrank into his hoodie slightly and Patton put a hand on his arm – comforting.

“Maybe we could do it somewhere else…? It is getting quite loud in here…” Patton suggested to Logan and Roman, if Virgil was uncomfortable, then he’d do what he could to make sure he wasn’t.

“Why? Its fine in here, I don’t think it’s too loud at all-”

“Yes! Let’s go somewhere else, good idea Patton! A-and Virgil…” Roman muttered out the last part as he got a glare from said person.

Once it had been agreed by all 4, quickly overpowering Logan and making the decision to go somewhere else, they made their way our – after getting a take away drink of course – this was going to take a while.

They made their way out to the closest park and they all sat around one of the picnic tables they had there. Luckily, it was a warm day, so they didn’t really mind being outside.

“Guess we have to start from the beginning then.” Roman said.

“One would assume so. It would be the logical thing to do after all.” Logan stated.

“Okay Microsoft nerd. Wait- should I go the detailed route or like do you just want a vague idea?”

“Which ever you want, just- just get on with it. Stop stalling for time.” Logan was getting a tad frustrated, but didn’t let it get to him.

“Yeah, get on with it Princey.” Virgil jeered, which got a glare from Roman.

“Fine.” He took a breath. “I first met emo nightmare here when I entered for the school dancing competition-”

“School dancing competition?!” Patton looked at Virgil, surprised, and Virgil just shrugged.

“Yes, that’s what I said, please don’t interrupt. I signed up with one of my friends and me and him didn’t have the best first start.”

“I believe it’s ‘him and I’.” Logan corrected, which seemed to annoy Roman quite a bit.

“ _Oh my god will you just shut up!_ As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, he was one of the people already in the hall and we may have gotten into an argument.”

“How did that happen?” Patton inquired.

“He was being loud and annoying.” Virgil answered flatly.

“That’s not true! I was behaving perfectly fine, it was you who was acting out of line!” Roman shot at Virgil, who just seemed to get equally annoyed.

“Yeah well I wasn’t the one boasting about how I was going to ‘win the competition because everyone else sucks’.” The emo retorted which riled the other up even more.

“I did not say that, do not believe that, I said nothing of the sorts.” Roman announced to Patton and Logan. “At least I didn’t try to punch you when having a fit because I ‘couldn’t stand to be in the same room as that jackass’,”

“Yeah well I wasn’t the one who was being a jackass in the first place now was i?!”

It was starting to get slightly out of hand and Logan and Patton were both looking between the two of them, who were now standing and yelling at each other from opposite sides of the table.

“ENOUGH!” Patton cut in and caused the two of them to stop arguing. “Stop arguing and act like adults with this!”

“s’not my fault, he started it.” Virgil muttered, and when Roman was about to respond, Patton sent him a glare which shut him up.

“Back to the story then.” Logan sounded almost as fed up as Patton had sounded a few moments previous. “This time, no distractions, no arguments and no bickering.”

“Fine, where were we… oh yeah. So we got into the argument and then the teacher had to come and split us up because Negative Nancy here was causing a scene. Me and my partner signed up and we then left promptly, after I got yelled at by the teacher of course. Then-”

Virgil’s phone started ringing.

“Sorry one sec I gotta take this.” He said as he took his phone out.

“Who is it?” Patton asked.

There was a moment silence in which Virgil answered the phone.

“Hello?- It’s Jake-” He whispered to Patton. “Y-yeah, you okay there-? Yeah I know- Yeah- is it Ash again-? That son of a bitch- yeah, okay I’ll be right over, hang tight.”

Patton raised an eyebrow at him, as Virgil stowed his phone back in his pocket and stood up.

“Work, Ash bunked _again_ and Jake needs someone to help out in the shop, rush hours gonna come soon and he can’t do it alone. Anyway, gotta rush, see you later Pat, … Logan….” He paused. “And I hope not to see you, Princey.” Virgil then promptly sprinted off towards the nearest road and headed in the direction of his work place, Patton waving to him as he went.

“Well then, looks like it’s just us left then, should I continue…?” Roman asked, unsure if he should go on even if the other wasn’t there.

“Might as well.” Logan prompted.

“Okay then… well you see… then in the upcoming weeks of which we were allotted to practicing our dances in the studio after school, we often saw each other and it seemed each time we saw each other, it went exactly as it had done when we had first met… badly. Anyhoo, skip forward a month or so and it was the competition, Mr Emo somehow found someone to participate with, but they didn’t seem to turn up on the day of the competition, so he naturally was disqualified. He had told the people before that his parent couldn’t make it so he didn’t bother turning up as by that point he’d already been taken out of the competition. In the end I did end up winning the competition and all was well. If he was still in it though, I’m not sure I would have won.” Roman took a breath after his long explanation. “And that’s what happened. You filled in now?”

“Woah, I never knew…” Patton said to himself quietly.

“Yes, that fills us in on how you two met, though it doesn’t really say much as to why you seem to hate each other so much.” Logan noted, which caused Roman to pause.

“Well you know… he was a jackass who could have taken my winning spot and ruined everything.” He said.

Just as Logan was about to continue, Roman’s phone buzzed, causing him to see who had texted him.

“Ah, sorry guys, I gotta shoot off. See you next week!” And with that, Roman was gone as well, leaving just Logan and Patton sitting at the table alone.

“Well then…” Patton was kind of at a loss for what to say.

“Something seemed off… there’s something he isn’t telling us.” Logan spoke and Patton looked at him.

“Well yeah I agree, but I feel that if there’s something they don’t want to share, then they shouldn’t have to feel they have to share it. We all have our own secrets after all…” He smiled, if someone looked carefully, there could be a hint of sadness behind it, which didn’t go without Logan’s notice, but decided not to press.

“True.”

There were a few minutes of silence between them where they just sat, seemingly lost in their own minds. It was only when Logan looked at his watch that someone spoke.

“I think I should be heading off too, it’s starting to get late and it may become dark soon.”

“Oh! Uh, yeah, I guess I should head out too.” Patton smiled as they both got up and gathered their things. “Today certainly didn’t go to plan ahha,” he laughed. “Well then, I can’t wait to see you again next week! Uh-! I-I mean I-I’ll see you next week!” Patton stumbled over his words as he realised his slight mistake.

Logan laughed light-heartedly and Patton could swear his heart must have missed a beat. “Indeed, I shall see you next week. Have a good evening Patton.” He waved and walked off in the direction of the main road.

Patton waved at him as he went. He really had to do something about his feelings soon…

In a moment of weird adrenaline, he made a decision.

“Logan! L-Logan wait!” Said man turned around, slightly confused.

“Yes Patton?” He wasn’t angry or anything, just slightly confused.

“I- Uh…” Patton took a slip of paper and a pen out of his pocket, scribbled something on it frantically and then held it out to Logan. “Here!” When Logan took the piece of paper, Patton smiled. “Uh, yeah I got to go now! See you later! Bye Logan!” He yelled behind him as he sprinted out of the park and in the direction of his home, leaving a very confused Logan behind.

Patton was surprised he actually had the courage to do that, however terrified he was about it, it was done now and that was that. He ran the whole way home, too happy to even want to slow down.

“Bye Patton!” he called after the man as he ran out of the park. Logan then turned and started walking in his direction home again, opening up the piece of paper Patton had handed him.

What was written on the paper was a phone number and then in slightly messy handwriting – which suited Patton’s personality in Logan’s opinion – was:

_‘Maybe you could text me sometime, just like if you want to grab a coffee or wanna chat or anything…_

_\- Patton’_

He smiled fondly at the note, making a note to text the man when he got home.

———

When Patton finally made it home, he was too exhausted from his run to do much of anything, so he decided to just go straight to bed.

As he got in, his phone buzzed. Almost in the blink of an eye, he had his phone open and saw that he had a text from an unknown number.  
_  
_

__

> _?: Salutations, this is Logan._
> 
> _Patton: Heya Logan! This is Patton!_
> 
> _Lo: One would assume so._
> 
> _Lo: Anyways, I should be heading to bed soon. Maybe talk to you again tomorrow._
> 
> _Lo: Good night._
> 
> _Patton: Good night!_
> 
> _Patton: Don’t let the bed bugs bite! ^-^_

__  


__

Patton could help but squeal at the responses, smiling widely.

He definitely had a crush for Logan, but that was for another day. He’d talk with Logan again tomorrow, but at the moment he needed sleep. No matter how hard that may seem to do, he managed to do so eventually.

——–

That night, both Roman and Virgil were restless. Roman staring up at his ceiling on his bed and Virgil sitting at the edge of his bed.

Both still reeling from the day’s events and starting to remember things which should have stayed in the past.

Virgil stared into what seemed like nothing. Did he want to remember it all? No. Was he going to anyway because his brain like to torture him like that? Of course.

Deciding to just roll with it and lie back in a pit of the past, he laid back on his bed as well, staring upwards.

Slowly they both started to remember everything. Everything, right from the beginning.


End file.
